Siblings Need Each Other
by Pricat
Summary: The triplets start kindergarten and there's lots of adventure as they make friends and foes but Rumpel plans to use them to get revenge on their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I wanted to write this as it's something that I want the Shrek TV show they might do on Nick to be about because in this, the triplets start kindergarten but meet new friends and foes but also Rumpel wants to use them to get rebenge on Shrek but the thre are very smart for five year olds.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day and the first day of Fall but it was an important day in a certain swamphouse as the triplets were awoken by knocking on the door as they woke up but were excited.

"Guys don't you know what today is?" Felicia said to her brothers.

"What is it?

Our birthday?" Farkle asked her.

She giggled at her brother.

"Don't you remember?

We're starting school today, remember?

We're becoming big kids." she said.

Fergus nodded as they went to get dressed but afterwards they entered the kitchen as Fiona was making breakfast but she was excited that her kids were starting school even though it was kindergarten.

"Hey Mommy." Felicia said.

"Hey honey.

You seem excited about something.

Where's your brothers?" she asked her.

"They're coming.

Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"That's a good question honey.

Maybe you should go find him." Fiona answered.

The young ogress smiled leaving the kitchen holding her Sir Squeakles doll that she carried everywhere with her and slept with but she heard her brothers playing at being knights but smiled hearing sleeping sounds from her parent's room.

"Let's wake Daddy up." she said as her brothers agreed.

They then left the room.

* * *

Shrek was still asleep as he was tossing and turning as the triplets entered their parent's room but they were about to jump on the bed to wake him up when he woke up with a jolt with sweat running down his face but they wondered what was wrong as he saw they were there but he needed to remain calm as it'd been another dream about Rumplestilkin coming for revenge but didn't want to scare them.

"You had a bad dream, right Daddy?" Fergus said softly.

"Yes I did.

Your mother wanted you guys to wake me up, right?" he asked.

"No that was Felicia's idea.

We just wanted to join in." Farkle said.

Shrek then remembered it was their first day of kindergarten which had made him worried but more than Fiona who hadn't fallen asleep until he'd reassured her their kids would be fine.

He knew that Donkey's kids would be in the same class meaning they would have friends already but went to get dressed and was shaving which Farkle and Fergus thought odd.

But the triplets left the room hearing Fiona call them for breakfast.

Felicia was nervous as she put Squeakles in her back pack because she was scared a little while her brothers were excited but joined them at the breakfast table.

Fiona then saw her husband drinking coffee and sighed knowing he had another nightmare.

She wondered what they were about but he hadn't told them about Rumpel but had told the triplets in a story.

"I hope you're okay because we're taking the kids to school." she said.

Farkle was sprating eyeball jelly on his pancakes as Felicia was quiet.

Fiona knew that their kids were like her and Shrek but knew they would be a little nervous since it was their first day at school but knew it was the friend thing.

"If anybody gives you trouble about the fact you're ogres, tell the teacher." she said.

"Why can't we use kung fu?" Farkle asked her.

"Because sometimes fighting doesn't solve everything." she replied.

Shrek chuckled hearing his own wife, the mistress of karate tell her kids it wasn't okay to use karate on others but she shot him a glare realising that.

"We should go.

We're nearly going to be late.

Daddy and I made your lunches already." she told them.

Farkle was getting excited along with Fergus as they had their backpacks on but Felicia was nervous as she had hers on.

They then left the swamp house as they got into the carriage.

* * *

The onion carriage stopped outside Far, Far Away Elementary School as the three youngsters were excited as Fiona was helping them out of the carriage but they saw Dragon along with Donkey and the Dronkies as Shrek smiled knowing their teacher had his hands full as he hoined them outside but the triplets were with the Dronkies running around as usual.

But Peanut noticed Felicia wasn't acting like herself but Farkle had a feeling it was about school as they agreed but they knew that she probably had Squeakles in her back pack knowing he comforted her.

"Maybe she'll feel better later." Fergus said as Debbie agreed.

They heard their parents talking but saw somebody looking at them.

It was a young female kitten around their age but she looked like Puss especially with the boots.

But Fiona handed them their lunch boxes as it was time for them to go inside but Felicia took a deep breath as they went inside but she and her brothers were holding hands going in...


	2. Rough Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

* * *

Felicia followed her brothers and friends into the kindergarten classroom but they were in awe along with the other kids as they entered the classeoom as there were toys everywhere and the walls were filled with pictures and drawings as the Dronkeys were getting excited along with Farkle and Fergus as they were sitting on the carpet but Felicia was in awe at the books as she along with the other kids saw shelves of books as their teacher smiled warmly at the class.

"I'm Miss Rika and I'm going to be your teacher.

I know we're going to have a good time." she said.

She then began assigning tables and cubies but afterwards they were allowed to play outside in the playground which the kids got excited about as they were putting their things into their cubbies but Felicia sighed as she went outside with her siblings and classmates.

* * *

In the playground, most of the kids were playing on the monkey bars and other play equipment but Farkle was playing with Peanut and Bananas but were laughing about something as Fergus was in a swing playing but Felicia saw some girls playing with a jump rope but they looked like princeeses making her nervous as she wanted to play as she was good at jump rope but knew they were busy but she was in the jungle gym but she heard gentle hissing.

"This is my cave senora.

You shouldn't have intruded!" she heard somebody say.

The young ogress then wanted to assume a fighting stance that her mother had taught her and her siblings but gasped seeing it was the kitten she'd seen eariler but she wasn't afraid.

"Hi.

I-I'm Felicia.

Who're you?

You look like my uncle Puss." the young ogress told her.

"You know my Papi?

I'm Elena.

I don't like it here.

I'd rather be sword fighting with Papi." she answered.

"Maybe you should come and play with me and my siblings.

We'd be your friends... if you want." she said.

Elena was stunned hearing this.

"Gracias Felicia." she said hugging her.

They then climbed out of the jungle gym and ran to where the Dronkeys were along with Farkle and Fergus but they were stunned seeing her with Felicia as she looked like Puss.

"Hola I'm Elena." she said gently.

"Cool you're like Uncle Puss.

Did you bring your sword?" Farkle asked.

"Nada I wasn't allowed." Elena said.

They then started playing Tag but the group of girls were watching but one was watching with disgust at the triplets running around with Elena and the Dronkeys.

It was a girl with yellow hair.

Her name was Alli and was the most feared girl in their class.

The other girls didn't want to play with her but didn't want trouble but wanted to play with Felicia and the others but were afraid of what Alli might do.

They then heard the teacher call them inside but were sitting at their desks colouring and making things but Felicia was drawing something for her father along with her brothers yo make him happy.

They then saw two of the girls from the playground approach.

"Is it okay if we join you?

I'm Tara and she's Lyria.

Alli's being mean as usual." they said.

"Sure you can.

Who's Alli?" Farkle said.

"She's the daughter of Rapunzel and Charming but they tell her it's okay to be mean to others and not treat them nicely but we always get roped into playing with her and we don't like it." Lyria answered while drawing.

"Why don't you stand up to her?" Felicia asked.

Both girls were stunned hearing that.

"Because she would do mean things to us like pull our hair or take our snacks and toys." Tara answered.

Felicia was a little scared because she didn't want Squeakles taken from her by that mean bully but Farkle understood as he knew she wanted to ask.

"She'd probably take Squeakles from me, wouldn't she?" Felicia said.

Tara nodded.

"She only does it to kids who aren't her friends." Lyria added.

But then the teacher told them to clean up for lunch as the triplets were already cleaning up but Peanut and Bananas were having a paint fight making the other kids laugh as they went outside to eat lunch but the triplets were sitting at a table along with Tara and Lyria but Alli was throwing paper at the two girls making Felicia nervous but she hated seeing her friends sad but got to her feet.

Fergus and Farkle were nervous knowing that nothing would calm their sister down when she got mad like their mother as Alli was stunned seeing her stop throwing paper.

"Stop it Alli.

That's not very nice.

Tara and Lyria are smart enough to stay away from you." she said.

The other kids were stunned seeing this as nobody had challenged Alli before but Alli pushed the ogress to the ground as Farkle was angry as Peanut and his siblings were angry but saw a cut on Felicia's hand as blood ran from it but Felicia walked away from her as they were stunned but Farkle saw tears in his sister's eyes.

He then roared angrily at Alli surprising the other kids but they went back to their table.

They were eating eyeball jelly sandwiches their parents had made for them along with cookies but were sharing with their friends but Lyria noticed that Felicia was quiet.

"Are you okay?

That was cool to stand up to Alli." she said.

"I-I'm fine." she answered softly.

* * *

The class were getting ready for nap time but Farkle saw his sister had went into the cloakroom to get her stuff but smiled seeing she had Squeakles as Tara was curious as she had a plush dragon that she slept with.

"He's cute.

What's his name?" she asked.

"Squeakles.

My Mommy gave him to me when I was a baby.

Farkle and Fergus have their own plushies." she answered.

"Maybe our dolls can be friends like we are.

Wanna play knights later?" she asked as Felicia nodded.

She then yawned as the blanket was over her as Squeakles was in her arms but happy she had a friend but Alli scowled seeing that...

* * *

Later after nap time, the kids were playing.

Fergus and Farkle were playing with Lincoln Logs but Tara and Felicia were playing at being knights and playing with Brianna and Squeakles but Alli scowled seeing as she came over.

"That doll is disgusting like you Felicia.

Why even bring it?" Alli said.

"H-He's not disgusting!

He's cute.

My Mommy gave him to me.

It was her favourite when she was little.

Y-You're a bully!" Felicia replied.

Alli then took Squeaklesw from the ogress and ran off but Tara then saw tears fall from Felicia's eyes as she started crying making her brothers come over but were stunned hearing what Alli did as they confronted her.

"Give Felicia back Squeakles.

It's her favourite!" Peanut heard Farkle say.

"Did I make the ogre cry?" Alli jeered.

Bananas then sneezed fire scaring Alli as she dropped Squeakles but there was something wrong as one of his arms was gone but found it as they were worried but Felicia was upset but calming down.

"Maybe Daddy can fix him when we go home." Fergus said as she nodded.

She was relieved seeing it was time to go home.

But Fiona was stunned hearing what had happened but they went home...


	3. Helping Her Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the srory and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

* * *

Fiona was shaking with rage as she was in the kitchen making a snack for the triplets as Shrek understood knowing that it had been a rough first day of school and wanted to cheer them up but sighed knowing this would've happened anyway but hoped things would go better tomorrow but saw Farkle and Fergus playing in the living room and he wondered what was going on but they wondered what was wrong with their mother but he assured them that she was fine but just upset about what had happened at school.

"Where's Felicia?" he asked them.

"In our room asleep.

She's still sad about what happened.

You think you can fix Squeakles?

That would make her happy." Farkle said.

"I'll try but the rip looks bad." Shrek answered.

They then went to their room and found Squeakles.

He was on Felicia's bedside table.

Fergus felt bad for his sister.

They then left her to sleep.

* * *

Rumpelstilkin cackled as he watched Shrek and his family knowing how much Shrek cared about his kids as he smiled knowing how to get to him as he still wanted revenge on Shrek for foiling his plan but wanted to get more revenge but would use his kids to do it.

He was still living in the carriage park with his goose FiFi but wanted to rule but cackled knowing this plan would go well...

* * *

Elena smiled entering the swamp house along with Puss as Farkle and Fergus were happy to see her but she wondered where Felicia was but they told her she was in their room waking up from an nap.

"I see.

Alli was a jerk to her.

Just because she stood up to her.

I hope she's okay.

My Papi is babysitting you guys along with the Dronkey's Dad.

You guys look like you're planning something." she said.

"Yes.

We want to cheer Felicia up.

She was really sad about everything.

Including Squeakles getting ripped.

We were thinking of trying to fix him ourselves." Farkle said.

"Yeah but where did Daddy put him?

He was trying to fix him himself." Fergus told her.

"He's in the kitchen." Farkle answered.

They then went into there finding their sister's favourite toy on the kitchen counter but Fergus grabbed it and left before Puss saw them as he was talking to Donkey about things as the Dronkeys were running around but Debbie saw Felicia was quiet as she was playing with them but wondered where her brothers were but had no idea what they were doing as they were attempting to fix Squeakles in their room as Elena was helping them sew Squeakles arm back on as she was good at doing it.

"Felicia's gonna be really happy seeing this." Farkle said as Fergus nodded.

He knew that Alli was a jerk to them and the other kids but wondered why as they hadn't done anything to her to make her angry at them but they would try talking to her tomorrow as they put Squeakles back on Felicia's bedside table but knew she would be happy but heard Puss calling them for dinner as they left the room.

* * *

Felicia was stunned seeing that Squeakles was fixed and was hugging her brothers and Elena but was nervous about going to school tormorrow because of Alli as she was mean to her and them and their friends but Farkle and Fergus understood but told her they would talk to Alli about leaving them alone but she sighed as they were playing at being knights but Elena liked hanging out with them but noticed they were being more like themselves than the way they did at school but she knew it was because the other kids didn't know them very well like she did as the Dronkeys were running around like crazy making Puss nervous and went to see how the triplets and Elena were doing but smiled seeing them playing as he knew it was nearly their bedtime.

Elena smiled seeing the triplets get ready for bed but knew they were nervous knowing a lot of the kids would understand them but she knew things would get better as she saw her father playing the guitar as she loved when he did it at home when she couldn't get to sleep but smiled seeing the Dronkeys asleep.

They then saw Shrek and Fiona come home but they were a little worried because it was the triplet's second day of school tomorrow and were nervous about how they'd do but Puss saw Shrek sigh.

"Don't worry Boss, they'll be fine." he assured him.

"I hope so." he replied to him.


	4. Standing Up To Alli

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Rooz for her review and yes Felicia is brave like her mother.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Later that night, the triplets were awake but understood knowing their sister wanted to talk about Alli as they had to go to school later and couldn't stand another rough day like yesterday as they saw Felicia thinking about something.

"We need to stop her.

She's making everybody in class miserable." she said.

Farkle nodded in reply knowing Alli wasn'r very nice to them or anybody in their class but had to stop her before things got out of hand but Farkle had an evil look on his face.

"We could put frogs in her backpack." he suggested.

Fergus giggled at his brother.

Felicia sighed as she had Squeakles in her arms as she was thinking of a way to stop Alli without things getting crazy or them getting into trouble but then a smile crossed her face as she had an idea.

"What's the plan Felicia?" Fergus asked her.

"Remember in Daddy's stories how the ogre knight joined the ogre resistance and helped stand up to the bad guys and kick their butts?

That's what we have to do to Alli.

She's a bully but she's insecure.

Once we get everybody to stand up to her, she'll stop picking on everybody and we can have fun.

Maybe she's lonely." she told them.

"We love the plan.

But the other kids seem scared of Alli.

How're we going to get the others to stand up?" Fergus asked.

"We have to try." Felicia told them.

They smiled excited to try out their plan...

* * *

The next morning, Fiona was surprised seeing the triplets were up without her having to wake them up but didn't know about their plan to stop Alli from making everybody in their class miserable but went to have breakfast but they noticed that their father looked tired as he was drinking coffee to wake himself up but Fiona wondered why her husband kept having bad dreams but he hadn't told anybody except Artie about the Rumpelstilkin thing and knew his dreams were about that along with trying to help Fiona with the problem the triplets were having at school but was eating eggs as the triplets were ready for school as Fiona was taking them to school.

She hoped today would go better for them compared to yesterday but had a feeling they had a solution to their problem but they didn't want to say right now as they were in the carriage but hoped they would be okay as they approached the elementary school but they saw Alli in the playground pushing kids around.

"Is that the girl that's bothering your sister?" Fiona asked.

"Yes.

She makes everybody in class miserable." Fergus answered.

"You want me to talk to your teacher?" Fiona asked them.

"No thanks Mommy.

We can handle it." Felicia answered as they got out.

Fiona smiled as she saw them leave...

* * *

Tara and Lyria were in awe as Felicia told them her plan but Farkle and Fergus were playing with Elena but they heard some kids running away as Alli wanted them to play with her as the Dronkeys were annoyed seeing that.

"Can we please use our flames to scare her?" Bananas asked Felicia.

She shook her head in reply.

"I don't think it's a good thing to do that.

Besides our plan will work." she replied.

"The other kids are afraid of Alli.

There's no way they'll stand up to her." Tara said.

"We can help them.

I'm sure they want to come to school and have fun.

Not be made miserable by a bully." Felicia said.

She then heard Alli laugh as she'd taken a ball from a kid.

"Let's tell them our plan now." Farkle said as Felicia nodded.

She along with her brothers and Elena then went over to where their classmates were as they told them about standing up to Alli which stunned them but liked it.

"Will it work?" Marina asked.

"Yes it will.

Alli is a bully.

But she picks on others because she's insecure.

Once we all stand up to her, she'll leave us alone." Felicia told them.

Alli scowled as she saw all the other kids with the triplets and was mad as she approached as she wanted them to fear her and have things go her way but she noticed the other kids weren't leaving the triplets.

"We're tired of you Alli.

All you do is pick on us, taking our stuff.

We're sick of it so we're standing up to you.

We're not afraid of you anymore." they said.

Alli then ran inside afraid.

"Yes it worked!

We can have fun again." Lyria said.

The other kids agreed as it was time to go inside now.


	5. Wanting To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later at lunch Felicia and her brothers and the Dronkeys saw that Alli was sitting by herself at a lunch table eating but Felicia saw sadness in the blonde haired girl's eyes as she knew something was wrong and she wanted to help her even if she had been bullying the other kids.

"Are you crazy?" Peanut asked her.

"I know but she looks lonely.

Even if she did pick on us and push everybody around, she's still a kid like us and nobody deserves to be lonely." she told him.

Farkle knew his sister was right about Alli as their parents had taught them compassion to others even if they had done wrong as he and the others watched her go over to Alli.

The blonde haired girl was stunned seeing her there and wondered what she wanted.

"You look sad and alone.

That's not good." Felicia said.

"W-Why do you care?

I thought you and the others hate me." she replied.

"That's not true Alli." she answered.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"I can tell you are a good person deep down but need friends to help you but our parents taught us that we should show compassion to others even if they've done wrong." Felicia said to her.

Alli was surprised hearing that.

"Mommy said I had to be mean because people would like that." Alli told her.

"That's a lousy thing to teach your kid.

To make friends, you have to be a friend." Felicia said.

Alli smiled a little as she realised that the ogress was right as she made up with the other kids but some were a little nervous about trusting her but knew that if Felicia trusted Alli, it must be okay as they were about to get ready for nap time.

Felicia smiled as she and her brothers were getting their nap stuff but hadn't brought Squeakles with her after what had happened last time but she kinew Alli wasn't mean anymore but she yawned as they fell asleep...

* * *

Later after nap time, Felicia and the others were playing and she and her brothers were playing at being knights but they were having fun as they knew it was nearly time to go home but before the carriage showed up, they saw a man with red hair approach them with a goose as Farkle and Fergus were curious but nervous as they knew they weren't supposed to talk to strangers but Rumpelstilkin needed to get them before their parents showed up or there would be trouble.

"Why don't you come with me huh kids?

I have candy and toys in my carriage.

You wanna come play?" Rumpel said.

"No thank you.

Our Daddy and Mommy said we're not supposed to be with strangers.

We don't know you." Fergus said as Felicia nodded.

FiFi then nearly lunged at them but Brogan stopped that from happening.

"Uncle Brogan what're you doing here?" Farkle asked.

"Your Aunt Cookie and I came to visit and we lost track of time so I told your parents O'd pick you up.

Hopefully that curly haired weirdo is gone." he said as they left.

Rumpel wasn't happy at that but wouldn't give up.

"O will get your kids Shrek.

One way or another." he hissed leaving.

* * *

Shrek was stunned hearing from Brogan that Rumpel had tried to lure his kids into going with him but relieved that they hadn't along with Brogan showing up but he had a feeling he wanted to use his kids as revenge against him because he'd foiled him in the alternate Far, Far Away as Brogan wondered what they should do in case it happened again as Shrek sighed knowing he'd have to tell them about what had happened in the alternate Far, Far Away but Brogan had a better idea about just telling them about Rumpel and warning them not to go with him if he asked.

"That's a good idea Brogan.

I have a feeling Cookie's whipping up something.

Rose and Logan are with her, right?" Shrek told him.

Brogan nodded in reply as he sighed.

"Yes and they're starting school tomorrow." he answered.

"In the Kindergarten class, right?

Farkle, Fergus and Felicia are in the same class." Shrek told him.

Brogan nodded as he knew they were good kids.

He was looking forward to that knowing that was true.

"Brogi honey we need to go soon.

I need to fix dinner." Cookie said.

Brogan smiled as he knew they had to leave.

He then left the swamp along with Cookie as Rose and Logan followed after her but Felicia saw they were worried about starting school tomorrow but she and her brothers would talk about it later when their parents were asleep.

Fiona smiled as she knew her kids were up to something but the triplets wouldn't talk about it but their father wanted to tell them something important.

They then followed him inside but wondered what he had to say but were stunned hearing that man that wanted them to go with him was the bad guy from their father's stories and wondered what he wanted with them but Shrek couldn't tell them that part but said that he would do bad things as the triplets understood but went to play for a while before dinner but Fiona wondered why her husband hadn't talked about Rumpelstilkin in front of her.

"I-I'll tell ya later honey." he said shaking.

She took note of that and had a feeling it was related to his nightmares.

* * *

Later that night in bed, Felicia and her brothers were still awake as they weren't sleepy yet but were excited about Rose and Logan joining their class but they knew both youngsters were scared but the triplets wanted to help them feel better.

"I think we should show them that being there is fun." Felicia said.

"Yeah but you were like that a few days ago.

Once they make friends, they'll settle in." Farkle said.

Fergus nodded in reply as he yawned.

"What if that guy Daddy tells us about is there again?" Felicia said.

"Daddy said we shouldn't go with him." Farkle told her.

She nodded in reply.

They hoped things would be okay...


	6. Making Them Welcome

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**Brogan and Cookie's kids are joining the Kindergarten class and are nervous but the triplets want to help.**

**I love that some fans are writing stories about the triplets as they deserve a little love as they're cuties especially in Forever After if you've seen it but in this, Rumpel creates his own kis through his magic so he could get him to get the triplets for him but he'll show up in the next chapter probably.**

* * *

The next morning, Fiona was a little quiet as she was stunned hearing from her husband all about the Rumpelstilkin incident but Felicia and her brothers wondered what was going on but she didn't want to tell them about what had happened when he'd been in the alternate Far, Far Away as she was making breakfast as they were playing as she saw Shrek enter but he was a little sad as the triplets were wondering why he was sad but Fiona was being quiet but he knew she was upset about him telling her about the Rumpelstilkin thing but he was taking the triplets to school as they were ready.

"What's wrong with Mommy?

She seems sad." Farkle said.

Shrek sighed at that.

"Mommy and I had a fight.

Sometimes it's harder to make up." he told them.

They hoped things would be okay but they knew things would be okay knowing their parents sometimes fought but eventually made up as the carriage arrived at school but the triplets smiled seeing Brogan and Cookie there with Rose and Logan but both youngsters were hiding behind their parents as Felicia approached them.

"Are you guys nervous?

It's okay.

Everybody gets nervous on their first day." she told them.

Rose and Logan nodded in reply as it was time to go inside as Brogan bent down hugging them but the triplets along with Rose and Logan went inside but they hoped they would be fine as they left.

* * *

Tara and Lyria were curious about the two new kids that were playing with Felicia and her brothers as they approached as they were playing Monkey in the Middle with a ball but they stopped seeing the two girls join them.

"Who're they?" Lyria asked Felicia.

"They're our cousins Rose and Logan.

It's their first day here but they're a little nervous." she answered.

Tara and Lyria understood as they knew how it felt to be the new kids but was looking in Alli's direction knowing that the blonde haired girl loved picking on new kids but that was before Felicia and her brothers joined their class.

"Don't worry Lyria.

Alli's good now remember?" Fergus told them.

But Rose and Logan were curious about the blond haired girl.

"Her name's Alli/

She's Rapunzel and Prince Charming's daughter.

She used to bully everybody in this class.

Until Felicia and her brothers came.

Now she's good." Lyria told them.

Rose and Logan were nervous but relaxed.

They then srarted playing again and having fun.

But they were a little afraid of Elena.

Felicia knew that Elena was like Puss bu7t she'd never hurt anybody, not even them even though her father used to hunt their own kind, he had changed and wasn't like that anymore but they saw Elena was in time out.

"She must've gotten angry again." Farkle said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"She can get mad like that and get out of control.

Then she has to have a time out.

I hope she gets out because it's almost lunch." Felicia said.

They understood as the sound of lunch made Rose hungry.

She was like her Mom and loved food.

Logan chuckled at his sister.

They then joined the others to go to the lunch tables but Logan saw sadness in Farkle and Fergus's eyes as they saw Felicia was sitting at another table with Tara and Lyria along with a few other girls in their class but they were talking and giggling about something but Logan saw the two young ogre males were sad but were eating weedrat skewers and had candy apples but were curious about what Rose was eating as they knew her and Logan's Mom made awesome meals for them but they knew that Felicia would play with them later but were worried in case she didn't want to.

"I'm sure she will guys.

You guys are triplets.

You guys belong together." Peanut said.

"Yeah I bet she's just being nice to them." Rose replied.

They agreed as they knew it was nearly nap time but as usual the Dronkeys weren't tired but that was because their father put candy in their lunch boxes and cookies as snacks but Felicia giggled as she joined her brothers as they hugged her.

"Aww I missed you guys too.

Being over there was okay but not much fun.

The teacher's chasing after them again!" she said smiling.

"Why're they always like that?" Logan asked.

"Because our Uncle Donkey, their father gives them candy which they're not really supposed to have it but he lets them and they normally tire out soon anyways." Farkle said.

They then went back inside and grabbed their nap stuff but the triplets smiled falling asleep...

* * *

Rumpelstilkin smiled watching them sleep but knew Shrek had told them all about him so they would never go with him if he tried like yesterday but had an idea as he used magic to create a kid the triplet's age but he looked like him but would use him to get the triplet's trust and then have him bring them to him but he looked so cute and innocent unlike his father but Rumpel didn't care as long as his plan worked but he used magic to fake the paperwork to enrol him in Kindergarten but he knew nothing would stop him...

He also noticed that Shrek and Fiona had been in a little spat and could use it to his upper hand.

* * *

After nap time, Felicia and her brothers were colouring but making pictures for their parents to make them happy again remembering they had been sad this morning before their father had taken them to school but Rose and Logan were pretending to be chefs and running a cafe with other kids but Farkle smiled finishing his picture as he showed it to his brother and sister.

It was of an ogre knight riding a dragon ready to save the princess.

"Wow Farkle that's cool!" Felicia said.

"Thanks.

It's from the story Daddy told us about the knight rescuing the princess from the dragon guarded castle." he said.

Fergus saw Felicia was finished her drawing and was in awe seeing a warrior ogress doing karate and battling a hundred bad guys but Farkle loved it but was giving her a strange look.

"What's wrong Farkle?

You don't like it?" she said.

"I like it.

The warrior looks like Mommy." he answered.

She noticed that was kind of true as they remembered how their father had described the leader of the resistance from his stories but it was just somebody their father knew that looked like their mother.

"Yeah you're right." Felicia replied.

Fergus's drawing was of them together as a family.

"That's really good Fergus." Farkle said.

Felicia agreed but heard the bell meaning it was time to go home.

But they put the drawings into their backpacks carefully as they saw their father but he looked sad but they had a feeling that he and their mother still hadn't made up yet.

"Maybe our drawings will help them feel better." Fergus mumbled softly.

Felicia and Farkle nodded in agreement as they were having a snack but they saw Puss show up as their father had to go to Far, Far Away for a little while but they didn't mind but Puss was in awe seeing the pictures his nephews and niece had drawn for their parents and noticed they had talent.

"We made them for our parents.

They were fighting eariler and haven't made up yet.

We're hoping they'll help." Farkle said.

Puss smiled knowing they were very thoughtful.

"They'll love them ninos.

Maybe they're talking about it right now." he answered.

The triplets hoped so as they were playing.

He hoped that things would be okay...


	7. Sick Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that evening when Shrek had returned to the swamp house but stunned seeing the drawings as a small smile crossed his face knowing the triplets had drawn them but proBably at school but sighed knowing they were from the stories he told them at bedtime as he knew that they nearly figured out the secret behind the stories but he sighed missing Fiona but knew she'd be back later as he was ordering dinner but the triplets hugged him as they'd missed him.

"You saw our drawings?" Farkle asked.

"Aye I did.

They made me feel a little better." he told his son.

"Where's Mommy?" Felicia asked.

"She's with Grandma but will be back later." Shrek answered.

"Did you try to make up?" Fergus asked.

"Sort of.

Your Mommy just needs time to cool off." he replied.

"She's in time out?" Farkle said.

He chuckled loudly at his son.

"You can sort of call it that.

We just need alone time.

But Mommy will come back." he answered.

They hoped so but their father had an idea as he wanted to use his kid's drawings to cool Fiona off but didn't want to upset them but they liked the idea as they didn't understand how being married worked out being only four.

They hoped things were okay as he would go after they went to bed which was soon after dinner but he hoped Fiona would be okay and cool down as he cared about her but hated when she got like this.

Puss smiled liking his friend's idea as Shrek wanted him to stay here until he came back with Fiona.

He understood as he would do anything for his friends.

Shrek smiled hearing a knock on the door knowing dinner was here...

* * *

Puss awoke seeing that Shrek had returned after midnight with Fiona but they saw worry in the feline's green eyes as he saw Felicia come into the living room as they wondered what was wrong.

"I think Farkle and Fergus are sick.

They have dark blue spots over them and not themselves." she said.

Shrek and Fiona were nervous hearing this and followed their daughter into their room where they gasped seeing that what Felicia was saying was true as Farkle and Fergus had dark blue spots over them and coughing but Felicia was nervous.

"I'd better get somebody." Fiona said.

"Wait here.

I'll be back." he told her leaving.

She hoped that he would be back soon.

"What's wrong with them Mommy?" Felicia asked.

"I don't know honey.

I'm sure a doctor will tell us." she reassured her.

She hoped that her brothers would be okay.

She and Fiona then saw Shrek return with Merlin as they were relieved seeing him there as he was examining the two young ogre males but both Shrek and Fiona saw a mildly worried look on his face.

"Is it something serious?" Shrek asked.

Merlin laughed at him.

"They'll be fine.

They have a serious case of ogre pox.

It's like chicken pox but different.

They need to rest and drink fluids." he said.

Fiona was relieved hearing this.

She hoped that they would recover.

Merlin nodded as he left.

Felicia was curious as she went back to bed.

She hoped her brothers would be okay.

* * *

The next day at school the Dronkeys along with Tara and Lyria were wondering where Farkle and Fergus were but Felicia told them about her brothers being ill and they understood but saw a kid their age with red hair but Felicia was nervous as the boy reminded her of the man that had tried to get her and her brothers to come with him but she had a feeling that he was related to Rumpel but the kid was nervous as he was playing by himself as Felicia decided to try to get to know him before judging him as he was nervous seeing her approach.

"Hi there I'm Felicia." she said.

"I-I'm Max." he answered.

She noticed he was very quiet and wondered why.

He knew his father wanted him to gain the trust of her and her brothers but Felicia's brothers weren't with her but hoped they would come tomorrow but hoped they would as he knew his father would be upset but he was scared of FiFi his father's goose but sighed wishing his father wouldn't try to take over the kingdom but sighed as he went to play with some of the other kids but Tara knew he was nervous and needed help with coming out of his shell as she went to play with Felicia as she'd brought Brianna and knew her friend hadn't brought Squeakles with her but knew it was safe now Alli wasn't being a bully.

"You think your brothers are coming back tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't think so Tara.

Merlin said it would take a few days to recover." she told her.

She then smiled as she was with Tara and Lyria and the Dronkeys at a lunch table but Max was nervous watching them as he was sitting with Alli and some other kids but he hoped his father wasn't that mad.

* * *

But Rumpel wasn't happy about the fact that the other two kids weren't with Felicia but he would just wait until they returned before he could get Max to gain their trust but he knew that would go well when he did have them knowing they were Shrek's other weakness besides Fiona as he saw FiFi getting excited but he knew that soon Far, Far Away would be his...


	8. Taking Good Care Of Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Max was nervous returning to his home which was his father's carriage in the carriage park but he sighed opening the door but relieved that FiFi was asleep as he didn't like her but Rumpel stopped her from hurting him but he cared more about her than Max as the youngster managed to take a few cookies and a glass of milk for a snack as he saw his father return from the store.

"FiFi, Daddy's home!" he said as the goose awoke.

Max saw the goose get excited as he nearly fell over because of her but his father didn't care as he was intent on taking over.

"Hey Max how was school?" Rumpe; asked.

"I-It was good Dad." he replied.

Rumpel was nervous as he knew that he hadn't met the triplets yet but didn't care.

"That's good to know did.

Why don't you go play, okay?

Daddy has work to do." Rumpel answered.

Max sighed as he left the carriage but decided to leave the carriage park but wondered where the triplets lived as he was curious but was a little nervous but wanted to try as maybe his Dad would play with him more if he did.

He then approached the forest but knew it led near Duloc as he knew that the triplets didn't live in Far, Far Away like he did but he then saw that it would be far but worth it.

He knew things would be okay...

* * *

In the swamp house, Felicia was playing cards with her brothers as they were still very sick with ogre pox and couldn't play their normal games but she giggled seeing both Farkle and Fergus scratching their pox like dogs but she thought it was funny but Fiona sighed knowing that they weren't supposed to be doing that but Felicia thought it was cute.

"They're not supposed to be doing that honey.

I'll have to put that lotion on them." Fiona said.

Farkle watched as their mother got out a bottle of calamine lotion that their mother had gotten from the chemist as she opened it and putting some on the two ogre males but Felicia thought it was cute but they saw their father enter the house carrying somebody as she saw it was Max.

"Daddy it's okay.

It's not Rumpelstilkin.

It's Max.

He's in our class." Felicia told him.

But Fiona was stunned Max's father would let him wander around the kingdom like this but Shrek understood as they would wait until the boy woke up before talking to him.

He was nervous as Max looked like Rumpel.

But he reminded himself Max was a kid like his own and just looked like Rumpel but he would ask him later when he woke up but Felicia saw her brothers looking at Max remembering they hadn't met him yet.

"He's in our class.

He started today." she said.

They then saw their Mom come in with hot chocolate.

They smiled as they loved it but heard somebody awake.

"It must be Max." Felicia told them.

"Stay here.

Let me and Daddy handle it." she said to them.

They nodded seeing her leave.

* * *

Rumpel was amazed that Max had dared to go to the swamp house where the triplets lived but knew he wasn't very happy about being with him but knew he'd get over it but hoped he could befriend the triplets easily but he had a feeling he wanted true friendship and not the trickery he was telling him to do but sighed knowing he'd do it anyway.

He cackled feeding FiFi.

* * *

Fiona and Shrek were curious listening to Max explain about himself and where he came from but were even more surprised hearing he was related to Rumpel but they knew this kid wasn't like Rumpel so he could stay here until they could find somebody who would take them in but he hoped his father wouldn't find out but Fiona understood.

"Don't worry honey, your Dad won't set foot here.

We'll make sure of that." Fiona said as Max relaxed.

He didn't know that Felicia had been listening to them as her brothers were asleep already but she was still awake but Shrek sighed seeing her awake and understood knowing she was curious about Max.

"Honey go to bed, okay?

You can talk to Max in the morning." Shrek said.

Felicia understood going back to the bedroom she and her brothers shared but hoped Max was okay as he looked a little scared but knew he'd like it here as she fell asleep herself but Fiona smiled seeing all three kids asleep but was worried for Max knowing that Rumpel was a jerk to him but knew he was safe.

She sighed knowing this was true but she heard Shrek call her into their room.

She then went back into their room but found her husband in bed as she climbed in beside him but they fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Max awoke the next morning smelling breakfast from the kitchen as Fiona was making breakfast as usual but his mouth watered seeing pancakes as at his father's carriage, he didn't have a lot at breakfast but Fiona smiled seeing him enter as Felicia smiled seeing him join her at the table but saw his eyes go wide at the pancakes as she laughed.

"Go ahead and eat Max.

You look starved." she said.

Max then put some onto a plate and began eating.

Both Felicia and Fiona seeing him eat ravenously.

"You've never had pancakes before?" Felicia asked him.

The boy shook his head in reply.

"No I haven't.

My Dad normally gives my breakfast to FiFi.

She's his stupid goose." he told her.

"Wow that's rough." Fiona said.

She then left to go check on Felicia's brothers as they were still in bed but they were still ill and meant they couldn't go to school but Felicia didn't mind but knew Max was nervous because being quiet and shy, he didn't really have any friends yet in class but she had an idea as she was getting ready for school but Farkle and Fergus were stunned hearing Max never had pancakes before and that his father always gave his brekfast to their pet goose but Felicia sighed knowing that he just needed a family that would care about him like their parents did about them.


	9. Making A True Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Tara and Lyria were stunned hearing from Felicia about Max and that his father was Rumpelstilkin, the con man who tricked people into making deals with him but they along with the Dronkeys knew Max wasn't like that and just needed help to make friends as they were working on something that their teacher had told them about.

They were to tell the class about their family and why they were special but some of the kids were working on theis right now but Felicia was waiting until she went home to work on hers but saw that Max was a little sad and understood that he wasn't happy about the presentation but she understood knowing that he didn't have a family he could tell other kids about but he sighed playing with Lincoln Logs as Felicia understood.

"Maybe my parents found you a family." she said.

"Yeah maybe but I'm not sure.

My old Dad wasn't very nice to me." he said.

She understood as she remembered what he'd told her parents last night and felt bad knowing that his own father didn't really care about him but she knew he would be okay.

"Let's not worry about it." she said as he agreed.

They then were playing Tag.

Rose and Logan smiled seeing this.

They hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Shrek was stunned hearing that Artie and Lillian would help them by taking Max in as he knew they weren't very fond of Rumpelstilkin and his deals but Max was different and wasn't like his father so they wanted to help him but he would wait until Felicia and Max returned from school to tell them but he knew that Max would like it there than being with Rumpel.

He hoped that Rumpel wouldn't try anything because of this but was unaware that Rumpel had seen this but was a little angry but didn't truly care about Max but soon he would get his revenge...

* * *

Felicia smiled as she along with the Dronkeys were playing with balls after nap time but they noticed that Max was watching shyly from where they were in the playground but they wondered why he was shy around other kids.

"Come play with us Max!" Bananas said as Felicia nodded.

"I-I don't know.

My old Daddy never showed me how to play this game before." he replied.

"It doesn't matter if you're good at it or not.

It's about having fun." Felicia told him.

A shy smile crossed his young face at that.

"You're right about that Felicia.

Let's play." he told them.

They then were playing happily until the bell rang.

"Aww man we have to go home now!

We were having fun!" Peanut said.

"We can play tomorrow, right?" Max said.

"Yes we can.

We are friends after all." Felicia answered.

Max was stunned hearing this as nobody had called him friend before in his five year old life but a warm yet good feeling rose in him at Felicia's words as he hugged her as she smiled.

They then saw Fiona come to pick them up as the Dronkeys saw them leave.

But Max had a strange feeling something good was going to happen...


	10. Helping Friends Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Max was stunned hearing that Artie wanted to adopt him as Felicia and her brothers were amazed but saw he was worried about this because he knew Artie knew of his father and would be mad but didn't seem like it as Fiona smiled seeing the look on the boy's face but the triplets were wondering when he was leaving as they were worried but Shrek understood.

"He'll be leaving in the morning.

Hopefully your brothers are feeling better." he answered.

Felicia nodded as she saw Farkle and Fergus playing with toys.

She hoped they would be okay as she missed them at school along with the Dronkeys and Rose and Logan but she hoped Max was okay as they could tell he was a little nervous about moving into the castle with Artie and Lillian but they understood.

"It's normal to be scared about moving.

At least you're going to an nice home with people that care about you.

Besides Uncle Artie is nice.

Along with Grandma Lillian." Felicia told him.

He then sighed as they were playing at being knights.

But later that night, the triplets were awake along with Max.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Fergus said.

He nodded in reply.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep.

I was feeling a little worried.

I have a feeling my Dad will try something." he answered.

They wondered what he meant as Max explained about the lengths his old father would go to so he could get his way as the triplets were a little nervous remembering what their father had told them about Max's father but knew they could handle it but hoped they'd see Max later when they were at school.

But they didn't know that Rumpel had been watching them and was excited that his son would be living with the ruler of Far, Far Away but knew that Max wouldn't help him but that was okay as they heard knocking at the door as Shrek opened it but saw Brogan there looking worried.

"Rose and Logan are gone.

I think Rumpel took them." he told him.

Shrek was nervous but knew that it wasn't Max's fault.

"Did you tell the others in the movement?" Shrek asked him.

"Yes but they had a feeling Rumpel's behind it." he answered.

Felicia saw sadness in Max's eyes as they were listening to the adults talking but knew it wasn't his fault but he knew where they were but would try and rescue them later when the adults weren't around as Farkle was stunned that Max would try something dangerous but knew he wanted to help his friends but Felicia knew that was true.

They then fell asleep...

* * *

Later that morning, they were awoken by the alarm clock as they remembered that Max was moving in with their Uncle Artie but were also worried about their friends but knew Logan was tough but knew Rose was nervous and shy as the red haired boy was nervous while eating breakfast as they saw the royal carriage show up as the triplets got excited knowing their Uncle Artie was here along with their Grandma but Fiona saw Max go quiet as they entered the swamp house but Max sighed following them outside into the carriage as the triplets were waving goodbye but would see Max later at school and hoped he'd be okay but saw Brogan arrive looking sad as they knew he was worried about Rose and Logan.

Shrek was worried never seeing Brogan sad like this before but wanted to help him out but knew that they would find Rose and Logan soon knowing Cookie was worried out of her mind about her kids but knew they'd be okay.

"Maybe somebody found them." he said reassuring him.

Brogan nodded slowly as he hoped so too.

* * *

Maxs then snuck into his father's carriage as he saw Rose and Logan in a cage but grabbed the key as he freed them making Logan stunned as they left the carriage before Rumpel returned as they headed to school but the Dronkeys were stunned as they heard Felicia tell them what had happened but Fergus was in awe along with Farkle at what Max had done after Logan had told them himself but he sighed seeing Max shiver in fear knowing that Rumpel would be mad if he found out he'd helped Logan and Rose escape but Felicia understood as they were playing with Lincoln Logs but were building things with them and hoped that Max would be okay as the teacher had went to tell Brogan and Cookie that their kids were here and that Max had rescued them.

But Max was nervous as they were playing outside in the playground playing an imagination game where they were magicians fighting against Rumpelstilkin but Max was quiet as he knew his father would be furious at him for going against him but later it was lunch time but Max was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as he shared some with the triplets but they were liking it.

"You think our parents know what happened?" Logan asked.

"Yeah because the teacher told them." Farkle replied.

He sighed in relief as his eyes glowed with magic but he clutched his head.

"Max you okay?" Felicia asked.

"I-I'll be fine." he answered.

But he wasn't feeling fine as he was feeling strange.

"_What's wrong with me?_

_Why am I feeling so strange?"_ he thought.

He was relieved as nap time approached.

He could lie down and maybe the pain would fade as he snuggled into the blanket as his eyes closed in sleep...


	11. Planning A Rescue Mission

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

* * *

Felicia wondered what was bothering Max as he was lying his head on his desk but wondered why as she approached him but he was nervous but didn't want the others to know but he saw Felicia approach.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"No I'm not.

My head has been hurting for a while.

My eyes started glowing before nap time." he told her.

"Maybe you should tell Artie or Grandma.

They could help." she told him.

Max looked nervous hearing this as he knew something magical was happening to him and he was afraid to tell his adoptive family in case they would send him away but knew that they cared about him.

"_Maybe she's right."_ he thought.

He then heard the bell meaning it was time to go home as he saw the triplets with their father and saw Lillian waiting for him but she saw worry in his eyes as he told her what was wrong.

"We'll get it checked out when we get home, okay?" she said as they left.

Felicia hoped he'd be okay as she and her brothers left...

* * *

Lillian saw worry on Merlin's face as he was examining Max but wondered what was wrong as the soceror sighed sensing the magic in him as he knew that Rumpelstilkin was his father meaning he was Fey.

"What's that?" Max asked him.

"It means you are born of magic like Artie.

The reason you keep having these head aches are because your magic is awakening.

Apparently Rumpel didn't count on his son being magical." he told him.

Lillian understood along with Max but the youngster was a little worried about being different but Lillian assured him he was still himself and nothing had changed him.

"You can't let others know about your magic yet.

People wouldn't understand." he said.

Max nodded in reply as he went to his room but hoped his father wasn't doing anything bad to others but he had a feeling he knew the triplet's father and was mad at him for some reason but didn't know why as he heard Felicia and her brothers call for help as he saw an image of them being carried away by witches as he woke up but was nervous hearing this.

Artie saw worry in Lillian and Fiona's eyes as he overheard them knowing those witches were working for his father and felt angry as magic glowed in his eyes.

He hoped they'd be okay...

* * *

Rumpel was happy as the witches brought the triplets to his new lair which was in Duloc but Felicia and her brothers wondered what Max's father wanted with them as the witches cackled hearing them ask.

"Apparently your father didn't tell you what happened when he last met me huh?" Rumpel said.

"What're you talking about?

Our father doesn't know you." Farkle said.

"I knew he wouldn't want anybody to know that he once signed a deal with me to go back to his glory days but he gave me the day he was born but he and that wretched ogre resistance defeated me but now I've got his precious little kids.

Let's see him take me on now." he said laughing.

The triplets were in awe knowing that all those stories he and their mother had told them were true and they were the heroes in their stories but Felicia smiled knowing thwir parents would come.

"You think Daddy's upset?" Fergus whispered.

His siblings nodded in reply.

* * *

Elena and the Dronkeys were stunned the next day at school hearing from Max what had happened but they wanted to help rescue them but Max was nervous about this idea.

"I don't know.

Besides the adults are trying right now to rescue them.

Besides we're just kids." he said.

"We can do it amigo.

If we work together, we can stop Rumpel." Elena answered.

"I-I guess we could try." Max told her.

The Dronkeys were excited at the idea of an adventure but wondered what the plan was as the adults wouldn't let them out of their sight but Elena had a plan but saw Rose and Logan join them.

"We can help too.

Our parents are part of an army that defeated Rumpel before." Logan said.

"Later when the adults are asleep, we'll meet in the forest and start." Elena replied.

The others agreed as they went about their day...


	12. Rescuing Their Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope you like and sorry for not updating but was working on other fics.**

**Elena and the triplet's other friends are going to rescue them from Rumpel and I'm also very excited for the Scared Shrekless special next month on NBC but I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Later that night Elena snuck out of her room in her home while her father was asleep and hoped that the Dronkeys and Max were ready to go as they were going to rescue the triplets as she headed to the forest where they were supposed to meet but saw the Dronkeys meet her and they were excited but she saw Max riding Bananas as she was relieved.

"You guys ready?" Elena asked them.

They nodded in reply.

She was hopeful they could do this.

But she didn't know that Logan and Rose had already left and snuck into Rumpel's place but saw their parents show up.

"Have you seen Logan and Rose?" Cookie asked.

"They went to Rumpel's place to rescue Felicia and her brothers." Max said.

Brogan was nervous as he and Cookie heard this and needed to get Shrek and Fiona as they were worried about their kids as they saw them join them but were angry at what Rumpel had done but Cookie was nervous but agreed to go with her husband and her friends but she hoped that they were okay but Cookie knew they'd be okay.

* * *

Felicia saw Farkle trying to escape and open the cage but Fergus was nervous as he didn't want to get in trouble or make Rumpel angry because they didn't want to get hurt but she was about to use karate to break open the cage but saw Logan and Rose as they wondered how they'd gotten here.

"We snuck out along with Elena, Max and the Dronkeys.

We got the key." Logan said.

Rose then used the key to open the cage as the door opened but Felicia hugged her.

"Thanks guys." Farkle said high fiving Logan.

They heard sounds of fighting as they saw their parents fighting witches but the witches retreated after Dragon took care of them but Brogan along with Cookie hugged both Logan and Rose while the triplets hugged Shrek and Fiona.

"We were so worried about you." Fiona said.

"It's okay Mommy.

Besides our friends helped us." Farkle told her.

"I know.

Let's go home." Shrek said.

Rumpel then saw them leave but was angry...

* * *

Later the next day, the triplets were at home playing with the Dronkeys and Max but were quiet abot what had happened when being Rumpel's prisoner but their parents understood as it had been scary but hoped things would be okay but Shrek and Fiona were talking with Brogan and Cookie about what had happened but were nervous as Rumpel was out there but decided to leave him alone until he decided to attack but they noticed their kids seemed okay but weren't sure but they would talk to them but Fiona smiled seeing the triplets playing soccer but seemed okay.

Brogan sighed knowing things had been scary but were okay now as the kids were safe but didn't know that the witches were watching on Rumpel's command but were trying to take Max but Rumpel had a better idea as he wanted to take over but knew Artie wouldn't hand over the kingdom easily without a reason but he smiled planning...


End file.
